


Where The Bright Sun Couldn't Quite Reach

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Sometimes, things didn’t work out the way people thought they were meant to.





	Where The Bright Sun Couldn't Quite Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HickoryDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDaisy/gifts).



> I meant to write fluff but then this happened and I'm not sure how

Sometimes, things didn’t work out the way people thought they were meant to.

John was walking back to the apartment, beverage carrier in hand, intending to wake Eliza and Maria up with the rays of sunlight filtering in through the windows and the smell of coffee wafting through the room. Alex had been getting ready to go into work, had promised to be back by noon while pressing a kiss to John’s cheek.

The breeze brought the smell of spring and sunshine, and the warm weather made him feel lighter as he trekked the familiar path. 

He heard a sharp shout that pierced through the gentle birds cries and general noise of the city in the morning. John stopped mid-step, almost spilling the drinks with the sudden movement. 

It had come from the dark alley between the building, where the bright sun couldn’t quite reach. 

There was no one to be seen when John look around, and after a moment’s hesitation he turned the corner. It took time for his eyes to adjust, but when he did he tossed the coffee to the side and rushed forward, not caring about the filth lying around as he kneeled on the ground.

A person was leaning against the wall, curled up around themselves, holding their hand to their stomach. John crawled forward. “Hey there, are you okay? I heard someone yell.”

He knew that it wasn’t a good idea to approach a stranger in the alley defenseless, but John had never been the best at listening to common sense. When the person against the wall looked up, John was grateful for that particular trait of his.

Alex’s face was grimacing in pain, and John moved closer, bringing his hand to the side of Alex’s face. “Oh, baby girl, what happened?”

“John.” Alex’s eyes opened. “Oh, my dearest John.”

His hand grabbed Alex’s tight, and the panic started to set in as the situation registered. “Alex, Alex, what happened? Tell me what’s wrong. I have to call 911.” Alex’s hand was wet and sticky in his, and John realized the scent filling his nose was that of blood. 

John swallowed around the lump in his throat, holding back the sobs. Alex didn’t let go of his hand.

“John, there’s no point. I’m not going to make it.”

“No.” John shook his head and ran his thumb along Alex’s cheekbone. “You don’t know that, you can’t say that. You’re going to be fine, Alex.”

Alex’s smile was sad. “No, I’m not. I was stabbed. I’m bleeding out as we speak. It’s been too long, John.”

“Shhhhh,” he bit his lip. “Save you energy, baby. Stay quiet, I’ll call 911 and we’ll get you out of here, and everything will be fine.”

Alex just shook his head, and a sob ripped its way out of John’s throat. “John, my dearest John. We both know it’s no use.”

“Maybe if you let me actually call, you jackass.”

Alex’s laugh was rough. “No, I want my last moments with you attention, okay. I have a lot to say.”

The world was crashing down around John, a waterfall in his ears, and the only clarity was the seizing in his chest and the warmth of Alex’s blood in his hands. “Talk to me, babe. You have my attention, all of it. I love you so much.”

Alex smiled again, and coughed, blood coming up. John sobbed again.

“John, John, I love you so much. I’m so happy you’re here. I thought I was going to die alone with nothing but the garbage, not to be found. Oh, at least you’ll have this closure. Tell Eliza and Maria I love them. They mean the world to me, all three of you.”

“Alex--”

“Shhhhh, let me talk.”

John nodded.

“I bought a ring you know. I had this whole plan. I’d marry Eliza and you’d marry Maria, and the four of us could be happy together. Please, let Eliza use that ring. Give it to her, tell her I chose it for her.”

John pressed his trembling lips to Alex’s cheek. “Whatever you want, baby, whatever you want.”

“I used to daydream about our future, you know. Eliza would wake us up one morning to tell us she’s pregnant. It’d be your kid, with your freckles and hair and her eyes--” Alex coughed. “He’d be beautiful. We’d name him Philip.”

“Philip.”

Alex nodded. “Philip Hamilton.”  
“Philip Hamilton.”

Alex’s eyes drifted shut. “John.”

“Yes, babe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” John said, voice shaking.

Alex’s grip weakened. “Kiss me, please.”

He felt a tear run down his cheek, and he slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Alex’s, the taste of blood stinging on his tongue.

Alex’s hand was limp in his.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” John pressed his hand into Alex’s cheek and got no reaction. “No, Alex, no, no.” He dropped his hand to the side of Alex’s neck and felt no pulse.

The sound of a broken scream reached his ears.

He was only vaguely aware of everything that happened next. 

There were police and EMTs and Alex was pried out of his arms and he washed his hands.

John knocked on the door to their apartment, hours later. 

Eliza pulled it open and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder. “John! We were so worried about you! You haven’t been answering your phone! Is everything okay?” 

He said nothing, but allowed Eliza to pull him into the apartment.

Maria was sitting at the breakfast bar. “John, is that blood?”

He had washed his hands, but his shirt was still ruined. Eliza stepped away with a jump. “John! Oh my god, it is! John! What happened? You and Alex haven’t been answering your phones at all! We woke up this morning and you were both gone.”

John couldn't look either of them in the eye, couldn't bare to see their worry. He turned around and walked through the open door into the bedroom. His hands paused in the top drawer of the dresser - one that had been claimed by Alex. He rummaged his hand around until he found what he was looking for. He closed his eyes for a moment, fingers squeezing tight around the box. 

He walked back into the main room and opened his hand. Eliza’s hands flew to her mouth, surprised, a smile blooming on her face. 

John shook his head. “Alex wanted you to have this.”

Maria narrowed her eyes. “What are you saying?”

He closed his eyes again, refusing to look at them, head bowed toward the floor. His voice was flag when he spoke, “I was getting you two coffee this morning. On my way back I heard a yell so I went to check it out. It was Alex.”

“The blood.” Maria sounded horrified. 

John nodded, could feel the tears coming back. “It was too late to save him, but I found him just before, just before--” the sob made his body lurch forward. He dropped the ring onto the floor, the sound echoing around the room. 

Eliza fell into her knees with a loud, shaky exhale. “No.”

He shook his head. “I can't get it out of my mind, Eliza. He loves you both so much. So, so much. His last words were about how much he loves you.”

He collapsed. 

John lifted his hands to his face, could feel the hot tears on his palms. The waterfall was back. 

Alex was dead. 

He bit his lip to try to hold back his cries. John could taste the blood on his tongue. 

He felt the vomit rise up his throat. 

This was the beginning of a soulless eternity. 

Maria crouched beside him to clean up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
